Epitaph
Epitaph is a multiplayer map featured in Halo 3. Introduction Epitaph is set in an enclosed "Cathedral-like" Forerunner structure whose ceiling vaults nearly 200 feet into the air. It is lined with corridors and Man Cannons, forcing rapid-paced "corridor"-based combat. It towers above a wasteland. Layout Epitaph is a bipolar symmetrical map, essentially an elongated rectangle with a base at either end. The bases are essentially enclosed, with a spacious gap in the center that forms the primary cathedral area. To either side of the bases are stairways that lead to a pair of raised tunnels, one on each side of the cathedral area. However, they are seperated from the open space by a wall, preventing players in the tunnels from overlooking the cathedral space. Situated in each base is a Man Cannon, however, it is gold in color, unlike the blue-tinged ones of Valhalla. The Man Cannon ejects players into the air in the center of the cathedral area, where a platform with an Energy Sword wobbles, similar to the one of Halo 2's Midship, except smaller, and only one story, with the Energy Sword hovering slightly off the ground. Accurate players will be able to seize the Energy Sword and jump down. Spawns Weapons: *Assault Rifle *Battle Rifle *Carbine *Energy Sword *M6G Pistol *Plasma Rifle *M90 Shotgun *SMG *Sniper Rifle *Needler Strategies *The Energy Sword spawns on a floating platform on one end of the map. If you see an enemy go for it, fire a Brute Shot at the platform to make it flip. *The Shotgun is a "Sword-stopper". *Use the Radar Jammer wisely, It affects not only your enemies radar but your teammates as well. *Use the columns in the main corridor to avoid incoming enemy fire. :*Spread out and individually hide behind the columns to avoid all being killed at once, and set a better ambush from multiple angles. Trivia *It is not clear if the map's concept is completely original or not. :*It may be another adaptation of Hang 'Em High/Tombstone, if its name truly is "Epitaph". (An epitaph is an inscription on a tombstone.)Screenshots in the June 2007 issue of GamePro would make it appear it has the overall layout. *This map marked the first appearance of the M6G Pistol. *A new piece of equipment, the Radar Jammer, was first seen on this map. *This map appears to be similar to the map in the H3 Multiplayer Vidoc, which was speculated to be a "Gephyrophobia Remake" or a "Forerunner Castle" until Bungie stated that it was neither. *GamePro has stated this is "the spiritual successor to Halo 2 maps like Colossus, Gemini, and Midship. *It is possible that Epitaph and the oft-mentioned "Jub Jub" are the same stage. Jub Jub has been described as "multi-tiered" and also has Forerunner architechture, which is also an accurate description of Epitaph. However, Frankie debunked this theory in a weekly update, saying that we haven't seen Jub Jub yet. The Forerunner ship? If you enlarge and look closer in this image, located in the upper center of it (just under the Energy Sword) seems to be a hologram of the Forerunner ship that Truth is leading towards the Earth. Although some people argue that this "Cathedral" could be the most precious sanctuary of the Forerunner: The Ark, so the ship will be the Key to their sacred Great Journey. Images Video H6v-j3a6W9s